¿Y esto que!
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Ren se ha enterado que su hermana es una...Yaoista! & lo peor de todo lo usa a el y a sus amigos pero, mas a cierto peli azul para sus historias "romanticas" y para ciertos lemmons ¿Como reaccionaran los demas cuando le cuente de esto? ¿Ellos ya lo sabían? "¿Que es yaoi!"haber si cablemas no me demanda . Shone ai HoroxRen. Cap 2 Con mas mas tonterias que nunca xD
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Este fic es yaoi, shonen ai o como quieran llamarlo xD, lo importante es que homofóbicos LARGO! o-ó**

**Por obvias razones Shaman King no me pertenece ¬¬ le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei-Sama & no me alcanza para comprarlo por que ya me gaste todo mi domingo TT^TT**

**Parejas: HoroxRen Genero: Humor :D**

**Sin mas que decir el fic ;D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Capitulo 1: ¿Y esto que?

-Hermana, ya llegue-Dijo cierto chino entrando al departamento de su hermana-Te traje lo que me pediste-Le informo entrando por completo a la sala

-Gracias, Ren, ¿Lo puedes dejar en mi habitación? Por favor-Pidió amablemente Jun a su hermano menor

-Esta bien-Dijo Ren dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana. Al entrar ahí, Ren dejo el paquete de su hermana en la cama de la misma, pero noto algo que llamo su atención; la laptop de jun. Al verla ahí, sola, abierta; con todas las cosas privadas de Jun. No pudo resistirse y fue tras ella, además, él no iba a ver nada de su hermana, él no era así, abriría sus archivos de él. Nada más nada menos…si, claro

Pero, al tenerla en sus manos desearía que nunca la hubiera tenido en ellas. Pues a cliquear algunas cosas sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, sus mejillas tomaron el rojo mas intenso que pudiera haber, el resto de su rostro se torno pálido, luego verde con una expresión de asco, nuevamente pálido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin quererlo siguió viendo. A medida que iba observando más rojas se tornaban sus mejillas, hasta que no pudo mas cerro la laptop, se sentó en una horilla de la cama, tratando de que su sonrojo disminuyera y tener una buena explicación de su hermana. Entendía que le gustara "eso", conocía a muchas chicas que también les gustaba, hasta había visto a la hermana de Horo Horo en esa pagina pero ¡Por dios! ¡Eso no le daba derecho a hacer eso!

-Ren, sigues aquí-Menciono Jun al entrar a su cuarto y encontrar a Ren aun en el

-Hermana, explícame eso-Dijo Ren apuntando a la laptop a un sonrojado

-R...Ren, ¿Qué viste exactamente ahí?-Pregunto Jun temerosa, con un tic en la ceja y una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Cómo puedes?, ¿Qué te da derecho a hacer eso?-Susurro Ren, enojado, mientras su fleco ensombrecía su mirada

-R…Ren puedo explicártelo-Trato de justificarse Jun

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?, ¡¿Qué eres una yaoista doujinsta y demás istas?-Grito sonrojado y enojado Ren

-Ren, déjame explicarte-Trato de decir otra vez Jun

-¡¿Explicarme que? Sabes no me hubiera molestado si no fuera por que… ¡TODAS LAS PAREJAS SON: HAOXYOH, HAOXLYSERG! Y sin olvidar a tu favorita… ¡HOROXREN!-Grito sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados, aun sentado en la cama de Jun. Pues lo que había visto era; La pagina de fanfiction de Jun con miles de fics yaoi pero, sobre todo el; ¡HOROXREN!, además de foros de la misma pareja, imágenes, doujins, videos y de maces

-Ren, tengo una muy, muy, buena excusa –Volvió a defenderse Jun

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Ren alzando una ceja

-¿Eh, eh? ¡Lee Bruce Long te explicara!-Dijo la Taotista trayendo al zoombie a la habitación para que le explicara a su hermano

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Ren al zoombie igual de enojado y sonrojado

-Bueno…Pues…-Dijo el zoombie mientras se rascaba la nuca y una gota aparecía en su frente

-Bueno…La razón, es que…Pues... ¡Bason te explicara!-Dijo el zoombie llamando al espíritu

-Bason ¿Acaso tu sabias de esto?-Murmuro Ren mirando asesinamente al espíritu

-Señorito…Bueno…Si-Murmuro temeroso el espíritu. Mirada asesina de Ren-Pero tengo y tenemos una MUY buena explicación-Dijo el espíritu sudando frio

-¿Y cual es?-Siguio preguntando el chino

Los tres se pusieron en bolita en cuclillas, mientras murmuraban algunas cosas, veían de vez en cuando a Ren seguían murmurando, se pararon, voltearon a ver a Ren con las manos juntas, ojos de estrellitas, una enorme sonrisa y gritaron:

-¡Por que se ven adorables juntos! comentario hizo que el Tao se fuera de espaldas al mas puro estilo anime, mientras una vena adornaba su frente

-¡¿Esa es su excusa?-Grito enojado el shaman

-Aja-Dijeron los tres mientras asentían con la cabeza sonrientes

-¡Yo me largo, ni creas que no le diré a los demás de esto!-Dijo Ren mientras se iba y azotaba la puerta tras de él.

-Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé –Dijo Jun sonriente

-Tiene razón-Le apoyo el zoombie

-¡Señorito!-Grito el espíritu yendo tras su amo. Ya fuera del departamento se veía como cierto chino iba caminando con la cabeza baja, aun sonrojado y aun molesto es que… ¡¿Cómo podían pensar eso y emparejarlo con el?

-Señorito…-Dijo débilmente su espíritu acompañante. A lo que solo recibió una mirada fría de Ren

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto Ren, secamente

-¿Sigue enfadado?-Le pregunto tímidamente el espíritu a lo que recibió la mirada asesina de Ren, que si no fuera que ya estaba muerto con esa mirada lo hubiera matado.

-Veo que si-Se dijo para si el espíritu al ver el estado de su amo. El andar llevo a Ren al frente de la pensión Asakura, donde llevaba ya una año entero viviendo con la bola de locos, como el los llamaba, que conoció durante el Shaman Figth. Incluyendo a Hao, después de enterarse de que seguía vivo y como se decía a si mismo el Asakura "Ya soy niño bueno" eso fue lo que les dijo la primera vez después de Torneo, que lo vieron frente a la pensión, con una maleta en la mano y una nota pegada a su poncho con un clip, para que el muy idiota (como lo suponía Ren) no la perdiera y que decía "Por favor reciban a Hao el esta completamente rehabilitado pero a un es un pirómano en rehabilitación y necesitamos que se quede con ustedes por un tiempo , para poder reconstruir la casa de los abuelos en Izumo que el quemo. Atte: Mikihisa Asakura. Bueno, bueno mucho de hablar de Hao, volviendo al tema. Ahí, en la pensión les preguntaría a los demás si sabia de "eso", seguramente y lo apoyarían para convencer a Jun de que lo dejara. Entro a la pensión donde a la primera que vio fue a Tamao que lo recibió en la puerta.

-Bienvenido, joven Ren-Le saludo la peli rosada asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola-Fue la corta de Ren.-Oye, Tamao ¿Tu sabias sobre el asunto de Jun?-.

-¿Cuál asunto?-Pregunto confundida.

-Bueno…sobre…eso…del…yaoi-Dijo Ren, esto ultimo en susurro sonrojado.

-¿Sobre que?-Dijo Tamamura mas confundida.

-¡Sobre el yaoi!-Grito sonrojado haciendo que Tamao también se sonrojara.

-Bueno…si-Dijo Tamao. Mirada molesta de Ren-¡Es que no pude evitarlo! Primero me enseño una imagen, videos, un fic, doujins… ¡Perdóneme Joven Ren!-Grito sonrojada la peli rosada con las manos en la cara. Ren se quedo en blanco, es que… ¡¿Cómo podía saberlo ella y no habérselo dicho? No ahora si había quedado como una hipócrita frente a él. Pero, recordó el nombre de la otra persona que había visto.

-¡Tamao!, ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Ren, que le hiciste?-Pregunto-grito una voz tras de él. La que catalogaba como la causa de sus problemas.

-¡Tu! ¡Maniática pervertida! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pervertir a mi hermana con el yaoi?-Grito molesto Ren, apuntando con el dedo a Pirika. Pues, había pisto una cuenta de fics con su nombre. Ella debía ser la causante de que a su hermana le gustara semejante atrocidad (**RK:** XD).

-¿El yaoi? ¡Pero, si ella fue la que me lo enseño, además me ayudo a ser mi cuenta y mi primer fic!-Grito sonriente Pirika al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ren-Se te volteo la tortilla ¿O no Tao?-Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se iba con Tamao.

No podía ser, todas las chicas de la pensión sabían de eso y no le habían dicho, pero…ya sabia ella no podía saber de eso, ella era la mas cuerda aparte de él. Así se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Anna acostada en el piso viendo televisión y comiendo galletas.

-Anna-Dijo Ren al entrar a la sala y verla, pero esta lo ignoro haciendo que se enojara y le gritara-¡Anna! vez había sido mala idea gritarle durante su telenovela favorita por que, del puño de la Itako caían migajas de lo que anteriormente era una galleta. Ren Tao trago duro al ver como la sacerdotisa iba volteando el rostro lentamente hasta que la mirada oscura de la sacerdotisa dio con la de él, dorada. Un escalofrió lo recorrió y una brisa de helada cubrió el lugar a pesar de que no había ninguna ventana abierta es mas… ¡No había ninguna ventana en la habitación! Esta bien, esta bien ya había entendido; nunca mas mirar de esa manera a Bason, ni a nadie más, ¡Parecía que lo violaba con la mirada! O algo parecido u/úU

-Tao, no te basta con quedarte de gorrón en mi casa, no pagar lo que consumes, sobre todo la leche-Golpe bajo para Ren-No ayudar con los pagos de la casa, llegar a la hora que te plazca, no lavar tus sabanas después de tu sueños húmedos- Auch, un golpe mucho mas bajo para Ren. ¡No eran sueños húmedos! Se le había derramado su vaso de leche en las sabanas u/ú- ¡¿También me interrumpes durante mi novela?-Grito enojada Anna mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesita de centro y todo lo que se encontraba en ella diera un pequeño brinquito.

-Anna-Dijo Ren ya un poco más calmado, mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de la Itako-Dime, dime por favor que tú no sabes del yaoi-Dijo mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes. Lo que significaba que la rubia podía tomar ya venganza por interrumpirla durante su novela.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero si sabia, fan numero uno de HoroxRen-Dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ren no daba para más, estaba más rojo de lo que se pudiese. No podía ser ella también sabia… ¡¿Todos se estaban volviendo locos? ¡¿O que? A menos que…

-¡Mujeres, todas iguales!-Dijo el chino antes de dar un portazo e irse.

-Ni idea de lo que habla-Dijo Anna despreocupada, comiendo una galleta y dirigir nuevamente su mira a la televisión.

Arriba en la habitación de los chicos

-No ¬¬-

-Seguro o.o-

-Si u.úU-

-Pero se parecen o.o-

-¡Ya te dije que no soy Peter Pan, Hao!-Grito enojado Lyserg.

-Pero los dos son ingleses, parecen niñas, tienen un hada y tienen cara de drogados-Dijo Hao a su favor.

-El único drogado aquí es Yoh ¬¬-Se defendió Lyserg.

-Jijijiji n-n ¡oye! ¬¬ Por lo menos mi nombre no proviene de una droga (1)-Dijo Yoh enojado (**RK:**o.O ¿Yoh enojado?)

-¡Pero si tu nombre si tu nombre significa hoja de marihuana! (2) o.O-Dijo Lyserg sorprendido

-Oh, es cierto jijiji n-n-Dijo Yoh riendo

- -.-U- Lyserg/Hao

-Esta pelea es estúpida ¬¬U-Dijo Lyseg

-Tú eres estúpido-Le dijo Hao

-¬¬-Lyserg

-¬¬-Hao

-¬¬-Lyserg

-¬¬-Hao

-¬¬-Lyserg

- ;)-Hao

-o/o-Lyserg

-XDD-Hao

-¬/¬-Lyserg

-:P-Hao

-n-n-Yoh

-¬¬-Hao/Lyserg

-Yoh

- -_-U No hay otra cosa que hacer ¿verdad?-Pregunto Lyserg

-No u.u-Contestaron los gemelos

-Trio de idiotas-Dijo Ren entrado a la habitación

-¿Qué quieres, chinito?-Le pregunto Hao

-No me digan que ustedes también sabían del yaoi-Les pregunto. Además ellos eran los mas cuerdos que quedaban en la casa…Si claro…Cuerdos…

Yoh igual a: Drogado, con cara de idiota que se ríe en cualquier momento incluso si se acaba el mundo y parece que tiene tendencias masoquistas por las palizas que le mete su prometa y sin mencionar que se pone a hablar con naranjas diciéndoles palabras que nadie a entendido como "funga fufu" ú.u

Hao igual a: Pirómano, que casi los mata una vez, que se dice a si mismo "soy el maldito amo de todos y todo el universo" Sin olvidar su extraña obsesión de cepillar su cabello 2156 veces todas las noches Ò.o

Lyserg igual a: Emo bipolar, que cambia de ánimo de un momento para otro, que ve hadas, con complejo de Peter Pan. Le sorprendía que Lyserg aun no les hubiera dicho "Si quieres volar, un polvo debes usar" (3) Les aventara polvo de quien sabe que, vestido con unas mañitas y se aventara por la ventana del segundo piso de la pensión ÒwoU

Bueno, bueno se vale soñar con el sufrimiento ajeno ¿No? uwúU, Ah si, volviendo al tema, los mas cuerdos que quedaban en la casa… ¿Cómo no?...

-¿Yaoi…?-Dijeron los tres confundidos al unísono

-¿Te refieres a la pagina esa, que me ayuda con mis tareas?-Pregunto Yoh igual a; venita en la cabeza de Ren

-No, ese es yahoo (4)-Le corrigió Lyserg

-Ah, ya se hablas de ese cable que quiere todo conmigo-Dijo Yoh. Otra venita en la cabeza de Ren

-No entiendo, ¿Nos vamos a cambiar de compañía de cable?-Pregunto Hao, consiguiendo que la paciencia de Ren se acabara y mandara a volar a ambos gemelos Asakura de un puñetazo, haciendo que parecieran estrellitas en el cielo y que Lyserg se les quedara viendo con una gotita en la cabeza (**RK:** Ustedes saben la escena XD)

-¿Saben o no?-Pregunto Ren un poco mas calmado ya con ambos gemelos Asakura de vuelta

-No lo se, tal vez, a lo mejor-Decía Hao consiguiendo la mirada molesta de Ren.- ¡Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor lo vi, pero no me acuerdo! ¡Dios, que genio!-Grito Hao

-De esto-Dijo Ren, poniendo la laptop de Jun que se había traído (**RK:** Si, se la trajo ¬¬U) haciendo que Yoh y Lyserg se sonrojaran lentamente y que Hao sonriera y riera pervertida mente. De pronto Ren cerro la laptop de un golpe igual de sonrojado que antes.

-Fiu u/u-Lyserg e Yoh

-Oye, pero, ¡¿Por qué? Yo estaba viendo eso TT^TT-Lloriqueo Hao

-¿Entonces ustedes sabían de esta asunto de Jun?-Volvió a preguntar Ren

-Bueno n-ñU Ren amigo, amigo del alma, amigacho-Decía Lyserg nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Si n-n-Dijeron ambos gemelos Asakura con simpleza, sin impórtales que estuvieran firmando su sentencia de muerte

-¡¿Qué?-Grito Ren, enojado y sonrojado, mientras sacaba su lanza y los apuntaba con ella

-Oye, aleja ese objeto puntiagudo y filoso de mi o.Ó-Decia Hao mientras retrocedía.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Como?... ¡¿Como pudieron hacerme eso si ustedes también están en el yaoi?-Grito enojado Ren

-No, no, no n-n-Le dijo Yoh

-Si, si, si ¬¬-Le contesto Ren

-No, no, no n-ñU-

-Si, si, si ¬¬U-

-No, no, no n-ñUU-

-Si, si, si ¬¬UU-

-No, no, no n-ñUuU-

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Funga fufu!-Con una naranja en la mano de quien sabe donde la saco

-Hao, Ren y Lyserg

-¿Qué? o.o-Dijo Yoh

- -.-U En lo que estábamos ¿Por qué no me dijeron, si estamos todos en el yaoi?-Pregunto Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se calmaba.

-Elemental mi querido Ren-Explicaba Lyserg, con una pipa en la mano que solo sacaba burbujas, con un gorrito de detective, mientras los demás lo veían con una gota en la cabeza y se preguntaban de donde había sacado eso

-Estamos como "parejas", pero no hay ningún fic nuestro, por lo menos no de Jun o Pirika-Termino de explicar Lyserg, mientras hacia burbujas y Hao e Yoh las reventaban divertidos

-Ohh *w*-Dijeron Hao e Yoh mientras reventaban las burbujas

-¡¿Qué?-Grito Ren sin creerlo

-Si, fíjate-Dijo Lyserg mientras le pasaba la laptop

-¡Dame acá!-Dijo Ren mientras le arrebataba la laptop.- ¡Demonios!-Grito al ver que era verdad

-De todos modos… ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron de esto?-Volvió a gritar enojado el chino

-Burbujitas, burbujotas, mis burbujas *w*-Decía Hao-Ah si ¿Qué? n-n

-¬¬'-Ren

-Ah si, claro ¿Cómo querías que decepcionáramos a las chicas? Además soy tan irresistible, que por lo menos en las fantasías de las niñas merecían poderme con ellos, con decirte que hasta me pusieron con mi hermano nwn-Dijo Hao con superioridad

-n.n…"o.o" Estarás tan tan para el "tan tan" -/-U-Dijo Yoh a su favor

-Tú sabes que quieres ;)-Le contesto Hao

-Huy, ¿Cómo no?-Se metió Lyserg

-Tu no te metas verdecito ¬¬ esto es asunto familiar u.ú-Le dijo Hao

-Tienes razón Hao u.u Pero, yo apoyo a Lyserg xD-Dijo nuestro drogado amigo; Yoh

-¡Le voy a decir a MI mami que me estas molestando!-Grito Hao, inflando sus cachetes, cerrando los ojos y moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo

-¡También es MI mami, además tu empezaste!-Grito Yoh, igualando el acto de su hermano

-Chicos, cálmense-Trato de calmarlos Lyserg, mientras una gotita bajaba por su frente

-¡Cállate!-Gritaron los gemelos regresando a su pelea, ignorando al pobre de Lys ;-;

Se veía a Ren en rincón, mientras traía un aura deprimente, arrodillado, haciendo círculos con el dedo, es que…. ¡¿Como era posible que todos supieran y no le hubieran dicho? Ha menos que…No él no podía saber…

-Idiotas-Dijo el chino, antes de salir y dar un portazo

-¿Eh? o.o-Dijeron los tres

-Ah si n-n ¿En que estábamos? ¬¬-Hao

-¬¬U-Lyserg

En una habitación se veía como un peli azul dormía tranquilamente roncando hasta que cierto gatito vino abrió la puerta de un portazo y la cerro de otro

-Horo Horo-

-5 minutitos más, mami-

-¡Horokeu!-

-No quiero ir a la escuela, mami-

-¡Despierta, animal!-Grito Ren, mientras lo pateaba y sacaba de su futon

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es muy Temprano! Ò.ó ¡Y estaba soñando de lo lindo! TTOTT-Grito enojado y lloriqueando el ainu mientras se sobaba la cabeza, donde le habían golpeado

-Horo Horo, son las 2 de la tarde ¬¬U Además, nada que sueñes tu, puede ser lindo-Le contesto Ren

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Horo enojado

-¿Pues que estabas soñando?-Pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos

-No, si te digo me vas a golpear u/u-Dijo Horo levemente sonrojado

-Pues ni quiero saber u.ú-5…4…3…2...1… ¡Un momento! ò.Ó-¡¿Pues que estabas soñando, pervertido?-Golpe en la cabeza de Horo Horo

-Mal pensado, yo no estaba soñando nada de eso-Lloriqueo el ainu con cascaditas en sus ojos mientras se volvía a sobar la cabeza

Y eso es verdad mis queridas lectoras (**RK: **Si hay alguna TT^TT) lo que estaba soñando nuestro queridísimo cubito de hielo, es que como es tan irresistible como él dice serlo; soñaba que todos en la pensión lo perseguían y atendían enamorados de él y estaba en la parte de su sueño donde Ren le preparaba algo de comer que no era ¡Comida china! Dios, digno de contemplarse aunque sea en un sueño, pero fue arruinado cuando el verdadero vino y le puso unos fregadasos n-n

-No me importan tus malditos sueños húmedos y pervertidos conmigo (9.9) solo quería saber si tu también sabias de esto-Dijo el chino mientras ponía la laptop en frente de Horo Horo y los dos se sonrojaban. Silencio, mucho silencio, hasta que….

-XDDDDD Creo que me hare seguidor del HaoxRen XDDDDDDDD que linda pareja hacen jajaja XDDDDD jajajaj ¿Cómo me hago una cuenta? XDDDDD-Reía divertido Horo Horo, pues Ren había abierto por error un archivo de HaoxRen

-Ah ¿Si?-Ren, le quito lo laptop y puso otra cosa.-Pues yo me hare seguidor del HoroxLyserg-Dijo Ren que había abierto in foro de esa pareja. Horo solo frunció el ceño y se volvió a cobijar

-¿Sol viniste a fastidiarme gatito?-Pregunto el ainu, mientras se tapaba mas con sus cobijas y se daba la vuelta en su futon

-No hielito, solo vine a ver si tu también sabias de yaoi-Dijo Ren mientras se sentaba en el futon junto a el

-Te refieres a…-

-No, no es la pagina que te ayuda con tus tareas, ni el cable que quiere todo contigo ¬¬U-Le interrumpió Ren

-Ah…Entonces no se n-n-Dijo el ainu con simpleza

-Pues ya sabes esas parejas de chicoxchico que les gustan a las chicas-Dijo Ren mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba

-o.O-Horo

-Que dios me perdone…-Dijo Ren en un suspiro, mientras tomaba la laptop y tecleaba algunas cosas

-¿Qué haces? o.O-

-Cállate ¬¬-

-¿Qué haces? o.O-

-Cállate ¬¬-

-¿Qué haces? o.O-

-Ten u.ú-Le dijo Ren mientras le entregaba la laptop y una serie de emociones ataco al ainu

-XD ¿Qué haces ahí con Lyserg? ¡¿Qué hago ahí con Lyserg? o/O XD ¿Qué haces ahí con Yoh? o/O ¡¿Qué hago ahí con Yoh? XD ¿Qué haces ahí con Hao? o/O ¡¿Qué hago ahí con Hao? XD o/O XD o/O XD o/O XD o/O.-Y así sucesivamente hasta que Ren le quito la laptop

-Idiota ¬¬U-

-Fiu u/u gracias si seguía así me iba a dar un paro cardiaco por tantas emociones-Dijo el ainu aliviado

-Y eso no es nada-Dijo el chino en un susurro, mientras su fleco ensombrecía su mirada

El HaoxRen, HoroxLyser, RenxLyserg, HaoxHoro, no es nada comparadas con la mayor de las parejas…El HoroxRen…-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Explicaciones**

**(1)Bueno, por lo que he sabido el nombre de Lyserg se origina de una droga; LSD o algo asi -.- pero su nombre es de droga **Ò.ó

**(2)Así es queridas el nombre de Yoh significa hoja de marihuana**

**(3)No se si han visto la película de Peter Pan ahí dice Peter cuando enseña a volar a Wendy y a sus hermanos "Si quieres volar, un polvo debes usar" un Peter Pan igual a nuestro querido Lys .**

**(4) Ya saben yahoo esa pagina de internet donde puedes hacer las preguntas que quieres y a mi me a ayudado con mis tareas xD**

**(5) Bueno, no sé que si en todo el mundo haya anuncios de yoo, pero aquí en Mexico es un cable que su frase es "Yoo quiero todo contigo" -.- xD**

**Fin de las explicaciones**

**Este fic va dedicado a…Todas las lindas escritoras que me han dejado un mensaje y/o review!**

**Para ustedes: Youjibell o como yo le digo Holly-Sama que gracias a ella pude hacer mi cuenta, Mimichibi-Diethel la reina del HaoxLyserg *-* Mi adoradisisisisisisma Charlie HH con la que siempre hablo por mensajes de y me deja lindos review te adoro hermosa!, Chi Kurosa mi oni-chan *-* que me prometió un beso entre Horo y Ren e_e y es mi hermana gemela perdida *-* A killari la escritora del mejor M-preg del mundo! *A* y me prometió seguirlo, también esta Akemi Nekoeda que me dijo que iba a seguir su fabulos fic de HoroxRen & que la quieron tanto *A* & por ultimo a la medio homofóbica (lo digo con amor xD) Nely de Asakura Tao! Ya sé que no te gusta mucho el HoroxRen ^-^ pero espero que te guste**

**Esas son todas la lindas personitas que he llegado a conocer gracias a Fanfiction & claro este fic va dedicado especialmente a todas (o) las lectoras (o) que se molesten a leer mi historia ;) LAS AMO!**

**¿Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

-El HoroxRen….-Susurro el chino levantando la mirada, para encontrarse con un Horokeu dormido ¬¬U.- ¡Que te despiertes, animal!-Dijo volviéndolo a patear

-¡Auch! No entiendo por qué tienes que se tan salvaje ¡Por eso no tienes novia! ¡Jajaja No tienes novia!-Se empezó a reír el Usui, arrodillado en su futon apuntando con su dedo índice a Ren y riéndose de el al mas puro "Nelson" de los Simpson (**Rk:** Si ellos también los ven :A)

-Jajaja no tienes novia, no tienes no…

-Tu tampoco ¬¬-De pronto Horo se queda congelado y en blanco, mientras que el viento se lo lleva poco a poco como polvo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hoto? ¿Te estas desintegrando? o.ó-Dijo Ren cuando todo el viento se había llevado a Horokeu. De pronto Horo volvió a la normalidad, con la diferencia de que ahora todo su fondo estaba negro, con una luz que solo iluminaba al ainu; que esta hecho bolita en el suelo, golpeando con el puño cerrado el suelo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.-Ha pasado un año entero desde el torneo de shamanes…-Empezó a susurrar en tono grueso y sombrío el ainu, mientras que Tao lo miraba con varias gotitas en la cabeza.-Sin contar el tiempo que paso en su transcurso…y no… y no….!Y no he podido conseguir novia! ¡Estoy perdido! ¡Ya no quiero vivir! TT0TT-Grito el Usui infantilmente mientras pataleaba en el piso.

-¿Terminaste? ¬¬(+)-Dijo el Tao mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que el ainu terminara su drama al mas puro "Rosa de Guadalupe"(1) que estaba haciendo.

-¡No! T—T ¡Me voy a suicidar vas a ver!-Dijo el azulito mientras se paraba levemente.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Cortarte las venas con galletas de animalitos? Te aviso que Anna ya se las comió-Dijo Ren aprovechando para burlarse del joven ainu, ja después de todo por lo menos había sacado burlarse de alguien por todo ese asunto, Energía de vida cargada, ahora tratar de regresar al tema principal…El yaoi.

-¡Te estas burlando de mi agonía! ¡Y aparte se acabaron las galletas! ¡Pero vas a ver…!-Dijo el Hoto mientras se acercaba a la ventana a lo que el Tao le salieron mas gotitas en la cabeza.- ¡Voy a saltar vas a ver!-Dijo mientras fingía saltar como si fuera a dar un clavado. El Tao lo miro, miro la venta y lo volvió a ver a él.

-¿Estas en tus días, dramático?-Dijo ya harto de todo el asunto ¡Según él había venido a detener toda su difamación! Ahora estaba tratando de detener un suicida en progreso, de que no saliera herido de una caída un metro ¬¬U.

-¡Ya me harte, saltare!-Dijo acercándose mas a la ventana, volteando a ver a Ren- A la una o.ò- El Tao no hizo nada mientras se miraba las uñas despreocupado, para luego asentirle al ainu-A las 2 o.o…-Vio como el Tao se puso a ser burbujas con la pipa que se había traído de Lyserg- ½ para las…..-Vio como el chino se puso a jugar cartas con Basón. Bueno….Tal vez otro día haría su dramita al mas puro estilo televisa y se suicidaría, pero ahora tenia que contestarle esa importantisisisima pregunta a Ren

¿No? Ejejem n-ñ

-¿Qué decías, tiburón?-Dijo a ver que el chino, no se apiadaría de su alma y no lo detendría de lanzarse por la ventana de UN altísimo metro de altura ¡Podría descalabrarse! O quedarse sin hijos o.O ¿Cuál seria peor?

-¡Hasta que terminaste tu drama! Debes dejar de ver lo que callamos las mujeres (1)-Dijo el Tao suspirando, viendo como el ainu se volvía a sentar en el futon como buen perrito faldero que era.

-¡Hey! ¡Te he dicho que con mis telenovelas no te metas! O.ó-Dijo el Usui mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-Lo que digas, hielito-Dijo sin hacerle caso al bi… ¡bicolor! No piensen otras cosas cochambrosas xD-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que si no sabes de lo del…HoroxRen-Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada sonrojado, es que… ¡¿Cómo le iba a explicar a ese neandertal que los emparejaban sin que al muy bruto le explotara el cerebro?!

-Ya te he dicho que no se hablar chino-Dijo despreocupado Hoto Hoto mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-Si serás…¬¬U Me refiero a esto-Dijo Ren ya harto de todo eso mientras le pasaba la laptop al ainu y ahora si había abierto el archivo correcto.

El peli azul (**Rk: **Para que no me salgan con lo de bi xD ) Miro atentamente el monitor de la pantalla, mientras abría enormemente los ojos, alzaba una ceja y sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un color rojo intensamente, mientras que el Tao estaba en iguales condiciones solo que viendo para otra dirección. El Usui volteo a ver al Tao, luego a la pantalla, a Ren, pantalla, Ren, pantalla y asi sucesivamente hasta que…

-¿Te me estas declarando?-

**¡PUMM, CRASH, BAMM!**

Y más sonidos baratos de golpe se oyeron ante la pregunta del ainu, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo; producto de Ren

-Señorito, creo que se excedió…-Dijo el espíritu en su forma chibi con muchas gotitas en su cabeza.

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡¿Cómo pudo creer semejante idiotez?!-Grito Ren mientras se sobaba su puño y veía como estaba; inconsciente el peli azul, con los ojos en espiral y con varios chichones en la cabeza…Tal vez si se había excedido…Pero solo un poquito… ¡Que quede claro!

-Recuerde que el joven Horo Horo es medio lento-Trato de tranquilizarlo un poco mientras sonreía nerviosamente el espíritu.

-Eso que ni que-Dijo un ya un poco más calmado Ren, mientras veía como el peli azul tardaría un poco en despertar. Suspiro cansado ¡Ese descerebrado era el único que podía ayudarlo con "ese" problema! ¡Y por culpa de sus hotohototontadas estaba inconsciente en el suelo! Si culpa de ¡y ya! o.Ó ¡Fin de la discusión consigo mismo!

-No tengo tiempo para esperar que este idiota se despierte…Tengo que saber donde venden esas…Abominaciones-Le dijo Ren a su espíritu acompañante

-¿Se refiere a lo douji? ^/^-Dijo Bason de lo mas feliz del mundo.

Si, Bason, los douji ¬¬*-Dijo mirando al espíritu asesinamente a su espíritu acompañante que se encontraba en su propio mundo; mientras él tomaba la laptop de Jun e iba con rumbo a su habitación, donde cerro la puerta de un portazo dando a entender que estaba molesto.

En la habitación de los chicos

-¡NO PUEDO ENTENDER DE COMO ME CONVENSISTE DE ESTO, HAO ASAKURA!-Grito Lyserg enojado, mientras vestía al mas puro estilo Peter Pan, con unas mañitas, la camisetita de Peter Pan y su gorro con su plumita…Ahí ternurita xD

-Ya te dije o hacemos mi obra favorita o campanita sufre las consecuencias ò.Ó-Dijo Hao mientras tenia a Morphine en una jaula.

-No sabes como te odio ¬¬ Pero, lo bueno es que tu disfraz es peor que el mio XD-Se rio al ver que Hao, estaba traía un vestido al estilo Wendy y un moñito en su cabello.

-Pues alguien tenia que ser Wendy o.óU ¡Ahora cállate y sálvame de Garfio! ¡Sálvame Peter! T_T-Grito el Asakura mayor afeminadamente mientras se ponía detrás del peli verde que lo miraba con cara de "WTF?"

-¬¬U Esta bien, esta bien te seguiré el juego ¿Dónde esta Garfio? –Dijo desanimado, mientras según el fingía ser Peter Pan.

-No sabes actuar, verde ¬¬ ya bueno… ¡Yoh te toca!-Dijo Hao mientras llamaba a su hermano a escena

-¡Arg! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo, Peter, no después de haberme cortado la mano! ¡Auch! Me pique mi jojo (2) con el garfio T-T-Lloriqueaba Yoh disfrazado de Garfio, dejando de lado su papel.

-Tan, tan pero, tan pero, tan wey ¬¬U-Dijo Hao mientras veía a su hermano con una gotita en la frente, mientras Lyserg aprovechaba para escapar.

-¡Ves! ¡Por eso no quería ir a México de vacaciones! ¡Encontraste nuevos insultos para molestarme! TT0TT-Lloriqueo Yoh ante los maltratos de su hermano

-¿Que te pasa? Si estuvo bien padre XD-Dijo Hao molestando más a Yoh.-Aparte fue mi regalo de cumpleaños n.n

-También fue el mio ;O;-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Cumplimos el mismo día!-Dijo Hao emocionado mientras Yoh lo veía con miedo

-Debes estar bromeando ¿No?-Hizo acto presente Lyserg, empezando a dudar mas de la salud mental de Hao

-¿Ah?.. o.ò ¿Peter? ¡VUELA, PETER, VUELA!-Grito Hao emocionado mientras tomaba de un pie a Lyserg, lo aventaba por la ventana y se asomaba por ella-Vaya no sabia que Lyserg fuera tan flexible ¡Su pierna derecha llego hasta su hombro izquierdo! ¡Vaya, que flexibilidad! Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe a hacer eso OuO

-¡Hao Asakura, cuando me acomode la pierna, voy a ir por ti y conocerás al mismísimo demonio!-Grito Lyserg desde el suelo

-Mientras me lo saludas nwn-Cerro la ventana-Ahora ¿Que se te ocurre hacer para entretenernos, hermanito?-Dijo Hao mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano que se intentaba quitar el garfio.- ¡¿Ahora que tontería hiciste Yoh?! ¬¬!

-¡No me puedo quitar el garfio! T_T Le puse mucho pegamento ;0;-Dijo mientras jalaba el garfio para poder quitárselo.

-¡Serás idiota! No le tenías que poder pegamento, se ajusta con el disfraz ¡Animal!-Le grito a su gemelo, mientras le ayudaba a tirar del garfio

-¡Yo no sabia! T_T-

-¡¿Se puede saber que si sabes?!-

-Se como derrotarte en el torneo de shamanes ¬w¬-Touche, Yoh, Touche

-Hijo de la…Síguele y no te ayudo ¬¬-Dijo un evidente ardido Hao xD

-Ya pues ya -w- Quítame esto-

-¿Eh? ¿Jóvenes Asakura?-Dijo Bason, viendo la peculiar escena, es que no todos se ve a Hao encima de Yoh con vestido lo que es supuestamente la mano, y a Yoh con traje a medio poner (**Rk: **Le quedaba grande no piensen otras cosas cochambrosas xD) eso debería ser del incesto del que la señorita Jun le hablo nwn! Naa, le seguía gustando más el HaoxLyserg e.e

-Hola Bason-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Hola jóvenes, ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?-Dijo viendo a los gemelos acomodarse y sentarse en el suelo, como si se tratara que el fuera el maestro y ellos tratando de aprender cada palabra que decía.

-Claro, Bason, solo dilo-Dijo un animado Yoh

-Depende… ¿Qué ganara a cambio?-Y nunca falta el Hao que nunca pide nada a cambio (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¡Hao!-Lo regallo su hermano-No le hagas caso, Bason, prosigue nwn-

- -.-U Ah…Claro, al parecer el señorito Ren todavía no puede encontrar donde venden los douji y preguntaba si alguno de ustedes podría ayudarlo, yo no he podido ser de mucha ayu…-Y antes de que Bason pudiera terminar la frase se veía una nube de polvo que había dejado Hao por la corrida que pego.

-¿Cree que eso fue un "si" joven Yoh?-Dijo el espíritu mientras tocio por el polvo que Hao había dejado

-jijij yo creo que si, mi hermanito a veces es tan bueno-Mira que aun no se ha podido quitar su garfio-Bason, ¿No te interesaría ayudarme a ser algo muy, muy, muy difícil y complicado y muy, muy, muy vergonzoso?-Dijo mirando al espíritu inocentemente

-o/OU-

En la habitación de Ren.

Se veía como Ren tiraba todo a su paso, y le gritaba a la laptop

-¡Maldita porquería! ¡Sirves para difamarme, pero no para decirme donde venden esas sandeces!-Grito enojado a la computadora, a lo que ella reacciono con un sonidito que según decía que estaba burlando de él y lo estaba retando a ver quien era mas listo, sin saber que ese peculiar ruido era que se le estaba agotando la batería a la laptop -.- Ren Tao sabrá de muchas, los 33 animales mas famosos que hay en su país, los 33 días que pasa alguien cayendo de un barranco ¡Saber todo lo relacionado con el numero 33!, pero eso si no sabia nada de tecnología

-¡¿Me estas retando, porquería?!-Le grito enojado a laptop con venitas en la cabeza, a lo que la laptop respondió con otro sonidito y apagándose.- ¡Ahora si me las pagaras!-Grito mientras sacaba su lanza y apuntaba con ella a la laptop.

-Que bajo has caído, peleando con aparato y te esta ganando, que vergüenza-Dijo el Asakura mayor que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo como el Tao peleándose con ese aparato. Y él era el único semi cuerdo aparte de el en la pensión ¬n¬U

-¿Yo he caído bajo? ¿Quién es el que trae un vestido? Que aparte no te favorece en nada y no es de tu color, querida-Le contesto con burla el Tao, mientras Hao lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo

-¡Ja! Claro Tao, yo sé que te excitas al verme así-Dijo Hao mientras se ponía en una pose según el Top Model y modelaba su lindo vestido, meciendo su melena ¡Que linda señorita podía ser Hao Asakura OuO!

-Si, claro sobre todo por el moño ¬¬U-Dijo el chino, dudando del género de Hao y de la sexualidad del mismo ¡¿A quien engañaba?! Hao le tiraba la onda a todos en esa pensión o.Ó ¡¿Qué a toda la pensión!? ¡A toda cosa que se moviera! Hay les va la lista: A Anna que al parecer al muy puerco le recordaba a su madre y por eso la acosaba, a su propio hermano el muy narcisista, a la versión pirata de Peter Pan por que le encantaba ese cuento ¡A el mismo se le había insinuado miles de veces! ¡¿Qué insinuado?! ¡Casi siempre lo intentaba violar! Y sin mencionar que cada vez que pasaba frente a un espejo ¡Se quedaba coqueteando con su reflejo! O.o No sabía si era muy ególatra o muy idiota. Por suerte no tenían un perro, por que el muy sofio, es decir zoófilo ¡Lo hubiera violado desde cuando!

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustan tiernas? ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! o.ó ¡Solo buscan una mujerzuela! T_T-Dijo Hao haciendo drama, pero el al estilo tv azteca

-Otro que ve telenovelas ¬¬'-Dijo mientras suspirando molesto, ahora si pensando seriamente en cambiarse de compañía del cable.-Solo viniste a hacerme berrinches de niña fresa-Dijo el Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazo

-¿Eh?...Ahí gatito, no deberías portarte así conmigo, no cuando yo voy hacer el que te lleve a donde venden douji-Dijo el Asakura mayor con una sonrisa socarrona impresa en el rostro, mientras Ren lo miraba con cara de "o me dices todo lo que sabes o te cuelgo de tu moño o.ó"-Yo te llevare gustosamente, claro esta-Ahora Ren lo veía con cara de "Si, aja y yo soy Peter Pan…Ah no…ese Lyserg " Bueno, bueno el punto es que su cara denotaba mucha sorpresa

-¿Que quieres a cambio, alimaña?-Dijo el Tao mirando fijamente a Hao, es que… ¡Era obvio que le iba pedir algo a cambio! Si una vez le pidió 500 yens prestados solo por haberle dicho salud cuando estornudo

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo pediría algo a cambio?!-Dijo Hao con cara de indignación total

-Sacaste 10 en tus clases de actuación ¿Verdad? ¬¬-

-Ahí como supiste xD-

-¿Que quieres Hao Asakura?-Dijo el chino ya harto de todo eso es que… ¡Era evidente que Hao quería algo!

-Bueno, bueno ya u.u no te esponjes, ya cásate ¬¬-

-¡O me dices o te castro! ¡Y sabes que yo hablo en serio!-Estallo de una ves el chino, es que desde la mañana esta así, yaoi, yaoi, y mas yaoi ¡Ya le había hartado! Con ganas de decirles a las fan girls "Difámenme cuanto quieran, pero no siempre me pongan abajo o-ó" ¡Entiéndalo! Era muy denigrante para el siempre ser el uke u/ú. Aunque bueno ¿Como no ponerlo como un uke violable? e.e

-Esta bien, esta bien o.ò No te excites, digo exaltes. Mira, ya vez que en ese lugar vende todo tipo de mangas ¿Verdad? e.e-Dijo el Asakura mayor empezando a poner una cara ya no tan inocente

-Si ¿Y?..….-Dijo sin entender las palabras del Asakura mayor

-e.e…9.9…-

-…o.ó….-

-…9.9…-

-…o.ó…-

-….9.9…-

-…O/O…-

-… ¿Ya entendiste? 9.9…-

- ¡No pienso comprarte hentai, Hao!-Grito el Tao a todo lo que daba sus pulmones

-Esta bien, suerte encontrando la tienda de mangas-Dijo saliendo de la habitación, hasta que un "espera" lo detuvo haciéndolo voltear con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Trato hecho?-Dijo Hao diabólicamente mientras le extendía su mano. Ren vio desconfiado la mano, para luego suspirar resignado.

-Trato hecho.-Dicho esto el chino, apretó la mano del Asakura, mientras de se podían apreciar los truenos y rayos que caían tras de ellos, después de haber hecho ese pacto.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Empezó a llover? O.ó-

-No se o-o pero otra vez esta soleado-Dijo el Asakura igual de sorprendido, viendo por la ventana que estaba igual de soleado que siempre.-.

-El calentamiento global ¬¬Uu vámonos antes que empiece a tronar otra vez.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta viendo que Hao venia tras de el.-Oye Hao…

-¿Si, gatito? :3-Dijo en un tono empalagoso el mayor de los Asakura.

-¬/¬U ¿Pretendes irte así?-Dijo viendo que aun traía su vestidito de holanes.

-Si ¿Por qué? o.o

-Idiota ¬¬U.

En la tienda de mangas.

-Oye Ren…-Dijo Hao mientras rebuscaba entre los diferente doujis desinteresadamente.

-¿Ahora que quieres, Hao? Ya te compre todo ese paquete de mangas hentai, no molestes.-Dijo histérico el Tao, señalando el paquete de mangas que llevaba el Asakura en sus brazos, mientras el revolvía histérico todos los douji impacientemente.

-¡Oye, si yo me tuve que quitarme mi hermoso vestido de Wendy tu te quitas todo eso!-Le quita la gafas de sol que traía para que según él no lo reconocieran.-Y esto, y esto, y esto- Le empieza a quitar su abrigo negro, la bufanda, la camisa hasta que…

-¡Hey! ¬¬-Manotazo en la mano de Hao por parte de Ren, al querer quitarle la camisa también xD.-Lo de los lentes te lo paso, lo de saco me aguanto, lo de la bufanda me enfado y la camisa ¡Te mato!-Con fuego alrededor, con el pico de su cabello levantado al máximo, mientras apuntaba a Hao con su lanza.

-Ah, le quitas lo divertido a todo xD-Rie mientras retrocede, viendo que nos chicas se les acercaban.

-¿Tao Ren…?-Dijo la de cabello corto y negro.

-¿Hao Asakura?-Dijo la de cabello algo café y chino.

-… ¿Si?...-Dijeron los dos con cara de "wtf?" al no saber que eran esa dos chicas.

-¡KYA!-Gritaron ambas chicas, rompiéndole los tímpanos a los antes mencionados, que algunos que los que estaban en la convención se le quedaran viendo y ¿Por qué no? También espantar a las aves que había cerca, que los perros empezaran a aullar y que se activaran algunas alarmas de los autos que se encontraron cerca.

-¡Te dije! ¡Te dije Ana-chan que eran ellos!-Dijo la chica de cabello negro y corta mientras apachurraba a su hermana de la emoción.

-¡Lo se, Rosa! ¡Lo se! ¡No vuelvo a desconfiar de ti ni-chan! T0T-Dijo la otra mientras respondía el ¿Apachurrado? xD Mientras los otros dos entendían cada vez menos.

-Oigan….-Dijo el Asakura mayor tratando de obtener algo de atención de la desconocidas.

-Pero te dije…Te dije que eran ellos e_e pero tu…"No, no son ellos" -w- -Le seguía reclamando la mayor a su ni-chan. Provocando que saliera una venita en la cabeza de Hao.

-¡Oigan!-Llamo mas fuerte y enojado Hao, pero al parecer las chicas estaban en su mundo.

-¡Ya me disculpe y te di la razón! No seas sangrona, Rosa ¬¬Uu-Dijo la menor ya harta de su hermana.

-¡Hijas de las…!-Ren le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero se la destapo antes que muriera asfixiado- ¡¿A ti que te pasa?! ¡Me pudiste haber matado! T-T-Dijo Hao viendo al Tao.

-No te preocupes luego te mato si quieres…-Mirada molesta por parte de Hao-Pero ellas a lo mejor pueden saber algo de los doujis…-

-Tienes razón u.ú….Yaoistas…

-¿Qué? o.o-Voltearon a ver ambas a Hao.

-¿Cómo es que nos conocen? Que yo sepa yo no deje a ningún otro Peter Pan huérfano para que también me jodiera la vida u.úU

-¡Hao! ¬¬-Le regaño Ren

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? .-.

-Como sea… ¿Cómo es que nos conocen?-Pregunto ya harto el Tao, no les bastaban con difamarlo… ¡No! También tenían que venir dos locas con complejo de violador frente a ellos O.ó

Aparte que no le estaba gustando nada las miraditas de ese par de niñas nada inocentes ¬/¬U

-Ne, ne ¿No sabían?-Dijo la mayor

-¡Ustedes se hicieron muy famosos por el torneo de shamanes!-Grito la menor con fondo de estrellitas, mientras la otra aventaba pétalos de rosa y les pasaba un douji a los chicos

-Es por eso que son tan conocidos y ahí tantos doujis de ustedes-Dijo la peli negra, mientras recibía el douji de los ya traumados Hao y Ren y hablando de Hao y Ren- Ni-chan… ¿Viste?-Dijo volteando a ver a la otra

-Si…-Dijo la otra en un susurro; para que otro grito diera a lugar.

-¡Kya! Te dije ¡Te dije hermana que también había HaoxRen!-Dijo la de cabello negro mientras veía a su hermana con ojitos de estrellitas y luego a la "pareja"

-¡¿Crees que no lo se?!-Grito la otra en las mismas condiciones que su hermana-Etto… ¿Se dejarían tomar fotos para un foro? n/n

-¡No! ¬/¬

-¡Si!

-¡Hao! ¡¿Qué mierdas tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿O por lo menos tienes eso?!-Dijo el Tao regañando al otro, jalando uno de los mechones del cabello de Hao

-Nu, mi pelo nu Rency TuT-Dijo Hao lloriqueando tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro-Vamos Ren solo son dos admiradoras hay que darles gustos

-Si, ellas solo son dos ¿Y que hay de la muchedumbre de chicas que viene haya?-Dijo Ren aputando atrás de las dos chicas, dejando ver a mas niñas yaoistas ¡Locas!

-Bueno o.o….ellas, ellas… ¡A correr!-Dijo el Asakura, tomando al Tao del brazo echándose a correr

-¡Los espantaste Ana!-Le regaño a su hermana

-Agg todo yo u.ú Ne, ne mejor vayamos a ver la sección de doujis del Host club :I-Dijo la castaña tomando el brazo de su hermana para irse a esa sección.

En un callejón

-'Dejate tomar fotos no pasa nada'-Dijo el peliviolacio imitando el tono de voz del otro, sentado en el callejón con el Asakura a lado.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que iban a llamar a mas? Esas niñas son como cuervos u.ú-Dijo el castaño suspirando aliviado.

-Como sea…Ya tenemos mas información…Quien empezó con los doujis es alguien que estuvo con nosotros en el torneo…Debe de ser alguien cercana así que debe de estar ahora en la pensión.-Dijo el Tao levantándose.-Andando…-Dijo volteándose a ver al otro que seguía sentado

-Mejor vámonos a comer unos burritos -w- -Hay queridas la paciencia de Ren se perdió, mandando a volar al Asakura de una patada, con las coordenadas de la pensión, o de un volcán que había por ahí, bueno Hao tenia que llegar de alguna forma ¿No? uwú

-Creo que llegara antes que yo…-Dijo Ren retomando el paso, viendo como Hao volaba por los cielos y se perdia como estrellita al mas puro equipo Rocket

-¡El equipo estrella a perdido otra vez!-Se oyó gritar al Asakura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(1) Ok aquí en Mexico la rosa de Guadalupe es….el programa con mas drama que existe! O.ó Hacen drama por cualquier tontada -.-U**

**(2) Mi jojo mi ojo xD entienden?xD ok -.-U mal chiste -w-**

**RK: ¡Hola queridas! Nwn**

**Lectoras: ¬¬U-Le avientan de tomatazos a Rk**

**Rk-llena de tomates-Me lo merezco -.-U perdónenme por no actualizar rápido! He estado sin inspiración e_e**

**¿?: Pero bien que para los lemmons tienes y ¡mucha!**

**Rk: ¿Quién dijo eso? o/ó Ah eres tu XP Ya te crees que por que sales en un fic xD Damas &…& damas xDD la figura misteriosa que salio en este fic es..Chi Kurosa! ._. Una escritora de HoroxRen para que entiendan xD & mi ni chan -w- Ana o Eli-Chan como ella prefiera xD -w-**

**Chi: Si viva yo! –Lanza besos al aire xD***

**Rk: Niña compórtate ¬¬U Qué estas aquí para contestar los review conmigo xD**

**Chi: jajaj ok n-n Este es el primero de e_e Charlie HH!**

**Rk: Charlie HH Me alegra que te gustara xD jajaja aguas no vayas ser que te despiertes a tu hermano & te corran de la compu, asi me ha pasado varias veces xD**

**Chi: Yo soy testigo de eso n-n**

**Rk: ¬¬U El siguiente review **

**Chi: Ok es de …**

**Rk: De? OwO**

**Chi: De 0w0**

**Rk: De quien?!¬¬**

**Chi: Dejame darle emoción a las cosas u,u es de Rin Taisho Asakura -w- **

**Rk: Rin gracias por tu review! TwT Ni que pobre Ren ni que nada el lo disfruta e_e tanto como nosotras xD**

**Chi: Si e_e El siguiente, el siguiente es de…!**

**Rk: Sigues con eso? ¬¬U**

**Chi: Ya pues ya -w- es de…O.O es el mio xDD**

**Rk: Si es cierto -w- lo pasamos ese no importa xD **

**Chi: Hey! T-T**

**Rk: No es cierto Ni- chan como no me importar? ;u; & si HaoxRen xD**

**Chi: Yo lo sospechaba desde un principio e_e**

**Rk: Todas hermana, todas xD bueno gracias por tu review nwn!**

**Chi: De nada! Nwn**

**Rk: Ahora cállate & pásame los demás n-n**

**Chi: Maldita ¬¬ El próximo es de Holly! OwO**

**Rk: Holly-Sama! TuT Que alegría que te pasaras a leerlo & te gustara & ya se no usara tantas caritas -w- Gracias por tu review! TuT**

**Chi: Las estas usando ahora ¬¬U**

**Rk: Estas no cuentan xD **

**Chi: Si tu lo dices -.-U el siguientes es de Mimichibi-Diethel! **

**Rk: Oww la reina del HaoxLyserg OwO Me alegro que te pasaras a leer un HoroxRen xD & si Lyserg es un bipolar que en las noches salva a la ciudad vestido de Peter Pan xDU**

**Chi: Eso no tiene sentido O.ó**

**Rk: Tampoco nada de lo que hacemos xD Ya, ya pásame el siguiente por fa -w-**

**Chi: Ok u,u este es de…¿Guest? O.o**

**Rk: Ahhhh tu pásamelo yo ya se de quien es xD Linda gracias por el review TwT si yo también desde hace cuenta que no actualizo este xD pero estuve ocupada e_e**

**Chi: Tanto que subio 2 capitulos del de "Por un vestido se decide el destino" uwú**

**Rk: Agg pero no te quejaste cuando leíste el lemmon ¬¬**

**Chi: & ni hablar de la vez que no supo como subir un capitulo Xd**

**Rk: Ya no me lo recuerdes T/T Fue una vergüenza x-x**

**Chi: Ya bueno -w- ten el siguiente de Strugberry O.ó Que nombres xD**

**Rk: Mira quien habla xD **

**Chi: ¬¬**

**Rk: Sabes que lo digo con amor n-n **

**Chi: Aja -.-U**

**Rk: Si *-* A ver este review a querida hace mucho que no sabia de ti! T-T Me alegra que ya te guste el HoroxRen**

**Chi: A quien no?xD 9.9**

**Rk: Si e_e Bueno ternuras hasta aquí llego este capitulo pero pronto llegara el próximo! & también del de vestido & si quieren leer review conmigo como esta colada xD-Señala a Chi-**

**Chi: hey! ¬¬**

**Rk: jajaja déjenme un mensaje o review o si quieren que algún personaje de Shaman King lo haga también lo obligo xDD todo por ustedes e_e Sin mas que decir..**

**Rk/Chi: Hasta la próxima & dejen review!**

**Continuara…**


End file.
